


close the windows

by sawdustanddiamonds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Romance, let my elves be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawdustanddiamonds/pseuds/sawdustanddiamonds
Summary: just two elves who like to kiss
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), inquisitor - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	close the windows

“Are you certain you’re comfortable with me sleeping here?” Solas asked, head tilting up from the tome to meet her gaze. He was sitting at her desk, skimming through a thick chronicle of the heraldry of ancient noble houses of Orlais, and she noticed how tired and strained his eyes were in the low candlelight. “I could return to my quarters, if that would be better for you.”

“Nonsense,” she replied, turning towards him from the bookshelf. “You’re welcome to stay for as long as you like.” She cupped his cheek, and brushed a thumb over the shell of his ear. The cold from the open balcony seeped in, and it made her shiver. “And,” she breathed, leaning her forehead closer to his, “I would hate to have to brave this cold night in that bed all alone.”

He stood up from the chair, placing a hand on her hip, his other hand snaking around her neck and into her hair, massaging the back of her neck with nimble fingers. “If it is the cold that worries you, vhenan, perhaps you should start with simply closing the windows,” he said, touching his forehead to hers, a pulse of heat sinking into the nape of her neck from his fingers.

“Oh, but then I would not have any excuse to invite you into my bed to warm me,” she replied, sinking her lips to his, kissing him with all the sweetness she could muster. She felt another pulse of heat from his fingers on her neck, and the way it radiated down her back made her press herself closer to him.

She smiled against his lips, her arm reaching to span his back, settling upon his shoulder blade. Even with his thin linen tunic, he was warm underneath. She liked touching him, if only just to feel the warmth and solidity of his arms and shoulders, the smooth expanse of his neck, and the strength of his abdomen. On days out in the field, striking down enemies without a second thought, surrounded by lifelessness, it was Solas who she took comfort in, reminding her that yes, our blood still runs, there is life still within us.

He brushed a kiss just below her earlobe, and planted another along her jaw. “My love,” he sighed against her, “You know that something like that does not warrant an excuse.” His lips caught the edge of her ear. “And it is indeed pertinent to make sure our dear Inquisitor does not catch a chill.”

She breathed a soft sigh. “You are right, however. We should close the windows.”

As she moved to close the balcony doors, turning back around she noticed the way he removed his tunic and shirt, folded them neatly and placed them on her desk chair. He handled the worn garments with a delicate touch, despite their raggedness, and something about the care he gave toward them resonated with her. Everything with him was calculated, logical, purposeful, down to the attention he paid to the patchwork garments he kept about him. She never knew someone so…attentive.

When she was finally in her shift, he was already on one side of the wide Orlesian four-poster bed, curled up on his side, one hand under the pillow. He shifted when she gingerly climbed into the bed beside him, and she pulled up the brocaded duvet, first over his exposed shoulder, then over hers. 

For a while, she thought he had fallen asleep, drifting into the comfort of his beloved Fade. She settled into the mattress, feeling the rise and fall of his body next to her, when she felt an arm reach out and wrap around her waist.

The next second she was being pulled in, and a pair of lips closed around hers, moving lazily along her cheek. She was fully against him, felt the warm expanse of him against her, and she melted into it. She let his hands roam, moving over her waist and her shoulders, and she lifted a leg over his, draping her arms around him. When he felt his fingers drift between her thighs, she reached down and took his hand. 

“Not tonight, sweetheart,” she whispered, bringing his hand up to her lips and placing a kiss to his fingers. A pair of dark eyes met hers though the dim light. “Just…hold me, that is all I ask.”

He took her face in his hands, and kissed her with the most tenderness she had ever felt in her life.

“As you wish.”

They fell asleep like that, bodies pressed close together, arms and legs strewn about over shoulders and hips.

When she awoke, the sun poured through the windows. He was still asleep beside her, the color from the stained glass splayed over his face, green light over the freckles on his cheeks.

She decided she would stay like this as long as she could, listening to his soft, languid breathing, the cold no longer even a thought in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not a writer
> 
> find me on tumblr @professorkenric


End file.
